All Grown Up
by sweetangel251
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but please still read!!!!!!! This is a future fic that begins the summer after Rory graduates from Chilton and Rory and Lorelai are just getting back from their trip to Europe. Java Junkie and Trory fic.
1. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! lol For those of you wondering, my joint fic with Margaret (the fic is under her username- tvrox) has been put on hold for the time being. We are going to let our ideas for that story simmer on a back burner for a while. Also, I have decided, for now, that my other fic "The Coffee's" is finished. Please note that this could possibly change. Also, thank you to all for all of your kind reviews for each of my fics. Reviews are often what keep me writing!  
  
This is my new fic, this chapter is in Lorelai's POV. This is a future fic that begins the summer after Rory graduated from Chilton. It will definitely be an L/L and most probably a Trory. This could turn into a joint fic eventually, but not at the moment, simply because I am so anxious to post this and patience is not one of my best qualities. lol Please review!!! I will post the second chapter only if/when I get 10 reviews... **evil laugh** Yes, I know I'm mean, but I want to make sure that you all actually like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I do own the basic plot of the story because I've honestly never read anything like this before... I'm actually quite proud of my originality. Of course, I'm sure I'll get a review now saying that this is totally unoriginal and they've read tons of fics like it, but I haven't! So I will still be proud of myself! hehe...  
  
Now on with my story! Sooooo sorry for all the extra blabbing that isn't part of it... I just had a lot to say....  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about two and a half months since we had been home. Rory and I sat on the plane, discussing the amazing trip we had taken.  
  
"I still can't believe Grandma and Grandpa offered to pay for us to go all over Europe." Rory was in the seat next to mine and we were both highly energized. We loved Europe, but missed Stars Hollow and everyone in it.  
  
"I still can't believe you talked me into letting them pay!"  
  
"Good point... I have yet to figure that one out myself..." Rory continued to talk, but I was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
I looked at my daughter. She was amazing: gorgeous, intelligent, and a personality that could charm anyone. I couldn't believe that my baby, my whole life, was going to be leaving. Rory had graduated from Chilton and was going to be attending Harvard. I was beyond happy for her, I really was. But I also knew I was losing her. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself without Rory. I really didn't.  
  
"Mom... mom... MOM!" Rory pulled me out of my trance and I looked at her. "Welcome back to the home planet, Mom. Here we like to..." She paused, studied my face, and her smile turned to a frown. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
I quickly wiped the tears that had sneakily fled my eyes against my knowledge. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how different things will be."  
  
Rory was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
I almost started crying again. "Rory, you're going to college. Not just college, either: HARVARD. I'm not going to see you everyday. Hell, I'll only see you a few times a year. I'm just going to miss you. You're my life, babe, you know that."  
  
By now Rory and I were both visibly upset. "I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll call every day and talk to you online all the time and every break I get I'll come back home. And you can come visit me any time.:  
  
"I know, but I'm worried about you. You won't know anyone there."  
  
"That's not true. Tristan is going. He's one of my best friends. Of course, he could never be equal to you, but at least it's someone."  
  
Lorelai had to smile. "Suck up."  
  
Rory held her hands up in the air. "Hey, you taught me all that I know."  
  
The announcement that the plane would be landing momentarily came across the loudspeaker.  
  
We finished our conversation as we prepared to land. I had to ask something. "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah Mom?" Rory looked up into my eyes.  
  
"Just please don't forget all about me." I half smiled to show I was half-joking and half-serious.  
  
Rory just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best."  
  
The plane landed and we grabbed our carry-on bags. When we came out of the terminal, we were greeted by half of the population of Stars Hollow and, of course, my parents.  
  
Everyone cheered when they saw us. I looked at Rory and we burst out laughing. Then Rory went off to hug my parents and I spotted Sookie. I hugged her and we talked for a few minutes, but it was hard to hear over all of the noise, so I told her to come back to the house later.  
  
I greeted everyone (even my parents), but someone was missing. Everyone was there that mattered except for HIM. Where was he?  
  
"Lorelai." His voice came from far behind me and made me catch my breath.  
  
I turned around, chills running through my body. Standing halfway across the room was Luke. I don't know what came over me or why I did what I did. I ran to him and threw my arms tightly around his neck. He was just a bit shocked, to say the least, but eventually I felt his strong arms encircle my waist.  
  
I hadn't realized how important Luke was to me until I no longer saw him everyday. Standing there in his arms, I felt so happy to be back home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Once again, remember that I will only post the next chapter after I get 10 reviews, so pleeeeeease review! Thanks... 


	2. Missed You

Author's Note: Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Seriously, it makes me so happy that you liked the beginning that much. Alright, well I'm feeling reeeeeeeeally guilty about demanding reviews before I would post this, but it was necessary! But it worked! I'm really sorry if I sound like an ego-maniac, really I am… I'm going to ask for 12 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks guys!  
  
ANYWAYS… haha… this chapter is for all you Trories out there. It has what I'd like to think is some very good Rory and Tristan interaction. The next part will be for all of you loyal java junkies (I definitely include myself in that category~ L/L FOREVER! hehe).  
  
Oh, eventually, I think Margaret (tvrox) will join me in writing this fic, but, for now, it's all me. I'll let you know if/when she starts writing too.  
  
Disclaimer: Fine, fine… I'll admit I don't own the show or anything like that… Darn it!  
  
~*~  
  
I was talking to my grandparents when I saw my mother run over to Luke and practically knock him off his feet.  
  
Grandma's eyes followed mine and she sighed in utter disgust. I had to try not to laugh. I thought what my mom did was sweet.  
  
"Are they dating yet?" My grandma's question surprised, though it really shouldn't have.  
  
"Uh… no, Grandma. They're just really close friends." I wasn't sure how I was supposed to answer her question.  
  
Thankfully, my grandpa saved the day. "Ah… Mr. Dugray. How lovely to see you."  
  
I whirled around came face to face with Tristan. I threw my arms around him, squealing "Tristan!"  
  
Tristan hugged me tightly. "I missed you, Mary," he whispered into my ear. His voice sent shivers through me.  
  
When we pulled apart, he kept his left arm wrapped securely around me and shook my grandfather's hand. "As always, it's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Gilmore."  
  
"How's your grandfather?" Grandpa inquired.  
  
"He's doing well, sir." Tristan was being a perfect gentleman.  
  
"Good, good." Grandpa nodded, pleased.  
  
Tristan looked at me and said to my grandparents, "Would you mind terribly if I were to pull your granddaughter away from you for a little while?"  
  
I looked at him, rather surprised at his request.  
  
"Not at all, Tristan. We've already spent some time together." Once again, Grandma surprised me.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves." Grandpa added. I tried to hide my shock, hugged both my grandparents, and followed Tristan to an empty corner.  
  
"You are brave," I informed Tristan.  
  
"Well, I missed you." Tristan almost looked shy and innocent for a minute.  
  
"That's so sweet. I missed you too." I smiled.  
  
Tristan's face lit up. "Really?!"  
  
I had to laugh. "Of course!"  
  
I studied his face. He looked so damn cute standing there, overjoyed just because I told him that I had missed him. Was I falling for Tristan? No, that was impossible. Tristan was one of my best friends.  
  
"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Tristan got nervous and I stopped staring.  
  
I looked into his eyes and smiled brightly. "No, no… nothing like that… I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Tristan asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing!" I said defensively.  
  
Tristan smirked. "You were thinking about me."  
  
"I was not!" I blushed.  
  
"You were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too! You even just blushed." The smirk got worse.  
  
"Ah! Stop the smirking! Your enormous ego is taking up the whole room and sucking all the air from it!" I pretended to be suffocating.  
  
Tristan just laughed and put his arm around me. We walked towards where Mom and Luke were talking (poor Luke was carrying all of or gigantic suitcases).  
  
"Were too!" Tristan tried to catch me off guard.  
  
"Was not!" He hadn't succeeded.  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too. You can deny it all you want, but you were."  
  
I paused and thought. "What are we fighting about anyways?" I asked.  
  
"No clue." Tristan answered.  
  
"Hmmm… that seems to be a common trend." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Tristan just rolled his eyes. He knew more was coming.  
  
"I mean, you're quote for the yearbook should have been 'I haven't got a clue.' That actually suits you. OR, better yet, just 'Clueless.'" I continued. Tristan just stared at me and waited for me to finish.  
  
"Hmmm… besides the reference to the highly annoying movie and television show, I like it." My mom added because by now we had reached her and Luke.  
  
"I take such abuse from you two." Tristan whined.  
  
"Oh, don't even think about complaining, kid. This is nothing compared to what I put up with," Luke added to the conversation gruffly.  
  
Mom and I looked at each other. "Yeah, sorry Mr. Clueless, but Luke has a point. You should see Mom in the morning before she's had coffee. It's brutal." Luke and I both shivered at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Mom tried to defend herself, but ended up stalking off in frustration.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: SO, did you like it? PLEASE review… Thanks guys! 


	3. Nightmares

Author's Note: Alright, please don't hurt me. I am soooooooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've just been crazily busy. And when I haven't been busy I've been on Gilmore Land (it's a Gilmore Girls message board). But anyways! hehe OMG… last time I posted, I forgot to mention that the chapter was in Rory's POV… I'm sorry. From now on, it will switch off between Lorelai's and Rory's POV. Eventually, Margaret (tvrox) is going to join me in writing this, but she's being nice and waiting patiently until I get to the part where Rory's at Harvard, because right now I'm emotionally attached to this… hehe I'm trying to think of what else I had to say… Hmmmmmmm… Oh yeah! I'm not really a Trory or a Narco or a Jess/Rory fan, in other words, I don't have a particular preference at the current time being as to who Rory's with, so I'll go with whatever the reviewers want. Please vote for either: A) Trory B) Narco C) Jess/Rory. And it will definitely be a Java Junkie, because I'm obsessed. So, please review and vote for your choice. And here's the deal with the next chapter and when it will be posted: if I get 20 new reviews today (well, actually it's before I go to bed…), I post today; if I get 10 new reviews today, I post tomorrow; If I get 5 new reviews today, I post on Tuesday. Sorry guys, but that's my new system! haha! Ooo, also, check out the new joint fic I'm writing with Margaret (tvrox). It's under her username and it's called "First Kiss."  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I really am Lauren Graham! Soooo… I do own some sort of the rights of GG, but I'll have to check the legal technicalities out with my lawyer… Yeah right! I wish I was Lauren Graham! My first name is Lauren, but I am definitely not her! Therefore, I own no rights to GG or anything associated with it.  
  
~*~  
  
It was four days after we had gotten back from our big trip. Our lives had gone back to normal: we had spent lots of time at Luke's, seen all our friends, even spent a surprisingly enjoyable evening at my parents'. Both Rory and I knew that the normality of our lives wouldn't last long; it's just that neither of us wanted to accept that. In exactly one week, only seven short days, my baby would officially be grown up. She would leave me and set off to fulfill her dreams.  
  
I woke up from a deep sleep and my recurring nightmare. Every night the same thing would happen in my dreams: Rory would grow up and leave me alone forever.  
  
I rolled over and read the clock: 5:30. I groaned because I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.  
  
So, I got up and went downstairs. I checked on Rory, who was still sleeping. She looked so sweet and angelic. As I stood in her doorway, the scene before me made me remember when she was so little. She really had grown up quickly.  
  
I decided I'd spare her the agony of being up so early and let her sleep. Which obviously left the only other option of going to Luke's. I wrote Rory a note, explaining. Then I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and left.  
  
When I arrived at Luke's it was about 6:00. Luke was just opening the place up. The look on his face was classical as I walked through he door. He looked at his watch and his eyes popped further out.  
  
"Lorelai, do you have any idea what time it is?" Luke asked cautiously.  
  
I had to smile. His shock was just too funny. "Yes Luke."  
  
"Well then what the hell are you doing out of bed at 6:00 on a Saturday?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," I said simply and shrugged as I sat on a stool.  
  
For once, Luke went straight to the coffee pot and poured me some of the magical substance. "What's wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned.  
  
I hesitated, not knowing whether I should tell him about my dreams. I looked down at my feet. "Well… I've been having these nightmares. Every night, I dream the same thing: Rory always grows up and leaves me all alone. She leaves me forever and I'm all by myself. No one loves or even cares about me in the least." I looked back up and our eyes locked.  
  
"Lorelai, that's absurd, and you know it. How could you think that? You are everything to Rory. She will always love you and she would never really leave you. You know that." Luke tried his best to comfort me. He really did. And the words were touching, especially coming from him.  
  
"Yeah, but I AM going to be all alone while she's away. I'm so used to how everything is right now. I hate change."  
  
"You will never be alone. Everyone in this town is crazy about you," He paused, looked down and added, "And you have me." Now he looked up, nervously. I think he was surprised to see a tiny smile appear on my face.  
  
I reached out and lightly touched his hand. "Thank you."  
  
Luke was confused. "For what?"  
  
I let out a small laugh. "For being my friend, for taking care of me and Rory, for trying to make me feel better, for giving me coffee… Just thank you."  
  
Luke got embarrassed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh… uh… well, you're welcome."  
  
I smiled and got up from my stool. "I'm going to go home and see Rory. We're spending the next week together. We will be inseparable."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "As if that's anything new…"  
  
Now I rolled my eyes, gave a little wave, and walked out the door.  
  
So maybe Rory was going to leave me for a little while, but Luke was right, she'd be back. And I doubted that I'd ever be alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it for now… I really don't like this chapter very much. Sorry about it. And if you didn't already read the author's note at the top, I suggest you do because it is informative and important (even if it is waaaaaaay toooooo long… hehe). Alright, now comes the fun part: pleeeeeeeeease review. Thanks guys! 


	4. Coffee Depriver and Evil Daughter

Author's Note: Alright, I'm going to try and make this as short as possible, because I was looking back at my last chapter, and I think that the author's note may have been longer than the actual story part of the chapter and that's not cool! This is in Rory's POV and it's longer and I think better written than the last chapter. And apparently, the majority of you want this to be a Trory, although I did get an unsigned request (from "megs") for this to be a Jess/Rory friendship fic, and I like that idea. So right now we're looking at a Trory, with Jess and Rory being friends. I only got 9 reviews though and that makes me sad… How about I ask for 10 reviews this time before the next chapter goes up? I'm being nice right now and posting this, just because I feel like it… Anyways, I think that's all you need to know right now. I hope you like this next part, I really do… Remember to R/R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I've already established that I wish I were Lauren Graham, but I'm not. And I don't own the show or anything…  
  
~*~  
  
I rolled over in my bed and glanced at my clock. It read 8:00. Normally, I would roll over yet again and go right back to sleep, but this wasn't a normal week for me. I was going away to college on Saturday and it was already Monday. Mom and I had been together nearly every waking moment of the past few days. She had even taken off the whole week of work. [A/N: I know that in this fic Lorelai seems to miss a lot of work, but let's just say that now she owns the Independence Inn with Sookie and she had a lot of sick days built up.] Saturday we had gone into Hartford to get a few more necessities for my new dorm room. Yesterday, Mom and I had gone to see the new Britney Spears movie, just to make fun of it. Today we were going to spend most of the day with Grandma and Grandpa.  
  
I got out of bed and put on the fuzzy blue slippers Mom had bought me for Christmas last year. Then I plodded out into the hallway. It seemed to be that Mom wasn't up yet. Well, I, of course, would have to fix that. So I climbed the stairs and went into my mother's room, plopping down on the bed, smiling gleefully. "Rise and shine of beauteous one."  
  
Mom rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Nuh uh uh, that's not gonna work, missy. You are getting up." I tried to roll my mother over to face me. She just pulled a pillow over her head. "I'll give you coffee. I already went to Luke's and got some."  
  
Mom slid the pillow over a tiny bit, so that she could look at me. "Really?!"  
  
"Oh yes, I went all the way to Luke's in my pajamas that have the little pigs all over them," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and the rolled my eyes.  
  
She was back under the pillow now. "You are evil!"  
  
"Hah! And I haven't even reminded you of our plans for the day." I smirked.  
  
Mom was sitting up fully with in milliseconds. "Rory, what day is it?" She said nervously, with complete dread.  
  
I smiled. "Monday."  
  
"NO!" She gasped.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That means…"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
Now she was whining. "Noooooooo!"  
  
"Mom, you're beginning to sound like Luke. Try speaking in something other than monosyllables."  
  
She glared at me. "But I don't see why we have to go!"  
  
I smiled. "Much better." Then I looked at her sternly. "And you know why we have to go. Because if we don't then we'll be spending my last night before college at a Friday night dinner and no one wants that."  
  
"You really are evil," She accused, flopping back into the bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Look, just get ready and I'll take you to Luke's and buy you as much coffee as you want. Alright?"  
  
Mom was still moping. "Fine!" She said, and then added as an afterthought, "But you're still evil!"  
  
One hour, ten different outfits, five different hairstyles, and four pre- breakfast cups of coffee later, Mom and I were walking into Luke's.  
  
"Oooooooooo! Here's one: what if we tell them that you got the Chicken Pox?" Mom said excitedly as we sat down on stools at the counter.  
  
"Mom! I had the Chicken Pox when I was like six!"  
  
Luke, who was standing right there, looked at me. "What is she doing now?"  
  
"She's trying to get out of a day at the country club with Grandma and Grandpa," I explained, rolling my eyes once again.  
  
"Ah. And apparently she's been unsuccessful so far," Luke observed.  
  
"Yes, and it's all HER fault!" She accused, pointing at me.  
  
Luke looked at me. "Coffee?"  
  
"Please. And get her some before she kills me," I said wearily.  
  
Mom looked at me. Then a large smile spread across her face.  
  
I held up my hand. "Don't even say whatever you're thinking! I don't wanna hear it!"  
  
Mom pouted. "It's a good idea!"  
  
"Not listening!" And I began humming loudly.  
  
Mom ignored me. "We could tell them that you're pregnant! Then they'll never wanna talk to you again!"  
  
I stopped humming and stared at her. "MOM!!!!!!!! I'm going to pretend like you never even thought of that, never mind said it… God!"  
  
Mom's smile faded. "Yeah, yeah… LUKE! I WANT MY COFFEE!"  
  
Luke came over to us. "Jesus, Lorelai! All of the customers are going to leave because of you! Rory, please try to control her!" He glared at us.  
  
"Hah! I'd like to see you try this morning!" I told him.  
  
"Hello! Oh Coffee Depriver and Evil Daughter, I'm sitting right here! I can hear everything you're saying!"  
  
"Well, sorry to say this, cuz you're not gonna wanna hear it, but it's time to go meet Grandma and Grandpa." I ignored her previous statement and said this cautiously.  
  
"Ugh! Fine, Evil Daughter! Good-bye my dear Coffee Depriver I'm off for a day straight from the fires of Hell." Mom said dramatically.  
  
"Have fun Lorelai." Luke was smirking, so Mom, being ever so mature, stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yes, and now you know how I felt every day I went to Chilton in the beginning," I told her as we got up and started walking out the door.  
  
Mom looked at me sympathetically. "My poor, poor baby. I am so sorry for the torture you went through."  
  
"You're sympathy is much appreciated, but you're still going today." I smiled.  
  
"Damn it. I thought that would work…"  
  
It was going to be a long drive to Hartford.  
  
~*~  
  
So… how did you like it? I think it's much better than the last chapter. And don't worry, I'll get to the Trory and Java Junkie parts soon enough… I promise, alright? hehe Please R/R, the faster I get 10 reviews, the faster I post the next chapter. 


	5. She Hugged Me

Author's Note: Wow, you guys are awesome!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews, they means so much to me and really keep me going! For those of you waiting for the good part (in my opinion, that's when Lorelai and Luke get together… in a lot of your opinions, that when Rory and Tristan get together) it will come soon enough. Be patient with me and enjoy the story as it begins to develop. It will happen eventually, I promise. I know that my chapters are very short, but I typically think that they're at least somewhat well written. I just can't sit down and write super long chapters and my chapters usually consist of only one scene. That makes it easier for me. Anyways, I hope you like this… it's a little fluffy, but I had to do it… I'll post the next chapter after I get 10 new reviews. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, but please try not to be too mean. Oh, this is in Lorelai's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah… I'm still coming to grips with the fact that I'm not Lauren Graham… give me some time here…  
  
~*~  
  
I sat in the car with my arms crossed over my chest, pouting. Rory was driving us to the country club that my parents belonged to. She hadn't even let me drive because she didn't trust my driving in my current emotional state. I can't say I blamed her. I mean, I only had five more days left with my daughter before she left me behind for Harvard and, instead of spending time with just her, I was stuck spending the day with my parents.  
  
Rory looked over at me and practically read my mind, "Hey, cheer up, I know that you don't want to do this, but remember that we're not going to have to go to Friday night dinner this week."  
  
"Yes, but we're stuck spending the whole day at an elite socialist's haven with the people who could quite possibly be considered the king and queen of the snobs."  
  
"Mom, you've been getting along with Grandma and Grandpa. I don't understand why this is killing you." Rory sighed.  
  
I smiled sadly. "You wouldn't understand, hun. You're smart and funny and sweet. And you don't reject high society. You fit right in. You graduated at the top of your class, you going to Harvard. Harvard! I didn't even graduate high school, never mind go to college, and most certainly, never mind going to one of the top schools in the country. God, Rory, you're everything I'm not. You're perfect. And my parents love you."  
  
"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa love you, too. They really do. You're just different from me. But that's ok. I mean, you raised me. And if I'm really as great as you say I am, than you're thousands of times better than perfect because you made me who I am. And Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else knows that. And besides that, they love you because you're YOU! You're hysterical and smart as hell and you always know what to do in a tough situation and how to make me laugh. So relax and try and have fun today, k?" Rory smiled at me.  
  
She was so sweet. God, I was going to miss her. "Ok." I paused. "And Rory."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks babe."  
  
Rory just smiled and kept her eyes on the road.  
  
About ten minutes later we arrived at our destination and as soon as we stepped out of the car, my mother was rushing over.  
  
"Hello girls. You're right on time," Mom said cheerfully.  
  
I actually smiled, too. "Hey Mom."  
  
"Hi Grandma!" Rory smiled, hugging her.  
  
"So is everything ready for Harvard, Rory?" Mom asked as we walked towards the clubhouse.  
  
Rory beamed every time someone mentioned Harvard. "Pretty much. I still have a little more to pack, but I'm leaving a lot of stuff home because I'll be coming back a lot."  
  
"Oh really? So you're planning to travel often?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yup. It's hard enough to leave Mom. I can't leave thinking that I won't be coming home all the time." Rory smiled sadly.  
  
"Plus, I made her promise to visit all of us once she's a big and mighty Harvard girl." I smiled and so did my mother.  
  
"Oh, Rory! I almost forgot! Your grandfather wanted to show you something. He said to meet him at the beginning of the golf course. We'll catch up with the two of you at the restaurant in about twenty minutes," Mom said.  
  
Rory and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, Grandma. I'll see you both in a little bit."  
  
Mom and I bout watched her as she walked away. "You did an excellent job raising her, Lorelai."  
  
My mother's words shocked me and I looked at her, questioning her sanity. "Uh… thanks, Mom."  
  
"I'm serious, Lorelai. Had you told me eighteen years ago that my granddaughter was going to be that extraordinary, I never would have believed you. But she is truly amazing. She reminds me of you. I am sorry for ever doubting you."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "God, Mom, I don't know what to say… except… well, thank you. That means everything to me. It really does," I said with tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
And then Emily Gilmore did something I can honestly say I never would have expected. She hugged me. And I hugged her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright, like I said, it's a lot of fluff. But I like it overall. Please R/R!!! Also, I feel that you all, as readers, have a right to decide at least some of this story because I want it to be very in-tuned to the reviewers' wants… so… I'm going to ask you to vote on something else for me: What should Richard's surprise for Rory be?  
  
Tristan, who Rory hasn't seen all summer because she's been away with her mother  
  
Some other guy that Richard wants to set Rory up with  
  
Christopher, who went to visit Lorelai and Rory while they were in Europe, but who they haven't seen in a while  
  
A new set of golf clubs  
  
A new book  
  
Paris, who Rory isn't friends with, but manages to get along with  
  
Well, you decide! And I'm so sorry for all of you Narco lovers out there, but this one's going to be a Trory and a Jess/Rory friendship. If you want, Rory can be friends with Dean too, but that's it. Let me know. Also, Narcos should check out my first fic: The Coffee's. It's a Java Junkie and a Narco. 


	6. Alexa

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to write this! I have been crazily busy and I just haven't had time to write this. But, it's here now. And I personally don't like it as much as some other things I've written, but it serves the purpose. hehe As always, please be nice and R/R. Oh, and I'm not going to be mean and say that I need a certain number of reviews before I post the next chapter, but because I'm so busy, the reviews really help to encourage me to make time to write… so please review! And lots of constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks guys! This is Rory's POV. Oh, and one more thing: I talk about Harvard some of the time in this chapter and it will be discussed probably in detail in the future… keep in mind that I'm a 13 year old girl, and, as much as I'd like to go to Harvard, I really have no idea what I'm talking about. Also (and this is it, I promise! haha) Rory is friends with Jess, because his attitude has changed. Ok, I forgot another thing! lol Sorry! But I know Rory saw Tristan at the airport, I didn't mean to say (in the voting area) that she hadn't seen him all summer… I don't know what I was thinking! So I'm sorry for any confusion. lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this yet… especially since this is Rory's POV. I just took a quiz today that said I was like Lorelai, does that give me any rights to that character? Nah… probably not. But, hey, a girl can dream! haha  
  
~*~  
  
I walked to the beginning of the golf course, wondering the whole way about what my grandfather was going to surprise me with.  
  
I was almost at the golf course when I saw Grandpa and it looked like he was with two other people.  
  
"Rory!" One of the people yelled to me. I knew that voice. I knew that voice extremely well.  
  
"Tristan!" I yelled back and hurried over to them. Tristan pulled me into a huge hug.  
  
"Hello Rory," Grandpa said warmly. "I thought you might want to see Mr. DuGrey and he wanted you to meet someone." He motioned towards the other person standing with them, who I had completely forgotten about: she looked to be about my age. She was blonde and tall, with blue eyes. Was this Tristan's girlfriend? I felt a pang of jealousy inside of me. I didn't know why, either.  
  
Tristan looked at me. "Rory, this is my cousin, Alexa DuGrey." His cousin? I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. Then, he turned to his cousin and said, "Alexa, this is Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
Alexa smiled and held her hand out. I shook her hand and also smiled. "Tris is just being fomal. You can call me Rory. Everyone does. But that's mainly because otherwise people would get my mother and me confused. But now I'm babbling. I'm sorry." My grandfather looked at me as if I were insane, but Tristan and Alexa laughed.  
  
"Oh, look! There's James Corbay. I think I'll go say hello." Grandpa smiled and left.  
  
"Anyways, you can call me Lexa, my most commonly used nickname, or Lexi… or Alex, Lex…" She laughed. "Pretty much anything works." Tristan opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Alexa cut him off. "I said SHE could call me pretty much anything; not YOU."  
  
"No fair that Mary gets special privileges." Tristan said, pouting.  
  
"Oh, get over it Devil Boy." I had long ago told Tristan about the names Mom and I had come up with for him.  
  
Lexa looked between the two of us. "I don't think I'm going to bother asking."  
  
"Smart idea," I said. "Oh, we really should start towards the club house. I promised Mom and Grandma that I'd meet them in about ten minutes."  
  
"You left Lorelai and Emily Gilmore alone?" Tristan asked with a look of shock.  
  
"I take it they don't get along too well," Lexa guessed, with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Not usually, but they've been better lately. I think Grandma realized that my mom must not be so bad once I got accepted at Harvard." I shrugged, hoping that it didn't sound like I was bragging.  
  
Tristan and Lexa exchanged glances. "Actually, Ror, that's part of the reason that Lexa's here." He looked at the confusion on my face and continued, "Well, remember how you found out that you'd be sharing a room with four other girls?" I nodded. That was true, I was supposed to be sharing some sort of dorm suite. My grandparents apparently knew some people at Harvard and made sure I was given the best of the best. "Well, Lexa's doing the same thing and we found out that you two are going to be roommates."  
  
"That's great! And I'm so glad that I've met you." I really was excited.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad to meet you! We have so much to catch up on…" Lexa smiled. "So, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked as she put her arm over my shoulder. We started walking, leaving Tristan to follow, rolling his eyes. Lexa looked back at him. "Hey, Tris, didn't you say that you wanted to see some friends today?" She was trying to get rid of him! We were going to get along so very well.  
  
Tristan raised up his hands. "Fine, fine… I'll leave you ladies to your game of twenty questions."  
  
I smiled. "Bye Tris. Why don't you come over later, say around six-ish? I'll invite Lane, Henry, Jess, and you come, too, Lexa." Ever since Tristan's return from military school, we had been really good friends and he had come to get along with all of my friends. He and Dean were even able to act civilized around each other. But then Dean moved to Kansas and we broke up. Long distance relationships are just too hard.  
  
"Sure. Later girls." Tristan said, winking at me, in his usual charm. Then he left.  
  
"So, who are those people?" Lexa asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, Lane is my best friend. She's Korean and her mom is really strict. But she has a boyfriend, Henry, that her mother adores, so as long as Henry goes with her, Lane's allowed out a lot more often. And Jess is from my town, Stars Hollow. He lives with his uncle, Luke, who has runs the diner and who is completely in love with my mom, but neither one will admit it. Jess used to be the bad boy in town, but he's shaped up quite a bit and now we're pretty good friends." I explained, running out of breath.  
  
"Wow… ok… SO… back to my original question, do you have a boyfriend?" Lexa asked, devilishly.  
  
I laughed. "Well, not anymore. About six months ago, my boyfriend, who I loved a lot, was forced to move to Kansas. We eventually broke up. The long distance relationship was too hard." My face grew sad.  
  
Lexa frowned and looked extremely sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
I smiled, sadly. "It's ok. I just miss him sometimes." Then I smiled. "What about you, are you dating anyone?"  
  
It was Lexa's turn to laugh. "Nope! I'm single. I had a steady boyfriend for a while, but it didn't work out."  
  
And it was my turn to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lexa waved it off. "Hah! It's really no big deal. Now I can choose from some of those college hotties that we are bound to find!"  
  
"You and me both!" We laughed as we walked into the clubhouse's dining room and found Mom and Grandma sitting at a table, looking, for once in my life, happy together.  
  
I pointed out their table to Lexa and we walked over. Grandma and Mom looked up from their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone I'd like you both to meet."  
  
"Oh, you're not interrupting anything, dear. Who's your friend?" My grandmother looked at Lexa.  
  
"This is Alexa DuGrey. She's Tristan's cousin and she's going to be one of my roommates at Harvard," I said to them, then I turned to Lexa, "Lexa, this is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore. And my grandmother, Emily Gilmore."  
  
Lexa shook hands with Grandma first. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. It's nice to meet you."  
  
My grandmother was obviously happy with Lexa's good manners. "And you, my dear."  
  
Then Lexa turned to Mom. "Hi Ms. Gilmore." Mom and I cringed.  
  
Mom turned to me and whispered, "How could you forget to tell her not to call me that?!" Then she said to Lexa, "Please, call me Lorelai. The whole "Ms." thing is so formal and it makes me feel old."  
  
Grandma rolled her eyes. "That's just proper manners, Lorelai."  
  
Lexa smiled. "Sorry, Lorelai."  
  
"Ah… so much better… and don't worry, I'll forget all about it if you buy me a coffee."  
  
"Oh, and she's not kidding, Lexa. And when you buy her some, you may as well buy me some of the magical substance as well." I added to my mother's demand.  
  
"I'll make a mental note to myself to always remember that you two love coffee. That could come in handy." Lexa smiled.  
  
"Oh, I can guarantee to you it will," I assured her.  
  
Grandma went back to talking to Mom about some social event and Lexa began to talk to me about some of the hot guys at Harvard. Eventually, Grandpa also joined us, with a newspaper to read, of course. This was turning out not so bad. I had met Alexa DuGrey. She was smart, funny, and she liked to bother Tristan as much as I did. We were going to get along well. I would have her and Tristan at Harvard, if no one else. That made me feel better. I looked over at my mother, briefly and she looked at me. We shared a smile that reassured me. Mom may not have been going to Harvard with me, but she'd always be there, wherever "there" was, when I needed her to be.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it. I hope you like it. PLEASE review! I'm serious. If I don't get a bunch of reviews for this chapter, I'll just assume that you don't want to read anymore. Thanks guys. Oh, one more thing… please vote on the following:  
  
Should Lexa be with:  
  
Jess  
  
Dean, who moves back to Stars Hollow and is going to go to a more local college  
  
Some guy from Harvard  
  
Oh, one last thing, for those of you JAVA JUNKIES out there, please check out my new message board! http://jjaddict.proboards9.com/index.cgi Thanks a bunch! 


	7. Parties and Ponies

Author's Note: Ok, I'm really sorry the story seems to be moving so slowly… I feel badly. And the chapters are so short because I have to change points of view and everything… Thank you SO much for all of your amazing reviews- you guys are the best. Just remember that constructive criticism is always welcome and please keep reviewing! Oh, and be proud of me! This chapter didn't take me 3 weeks to write! lol I should have a new chapter up very soon because I'm on Spring Break all this week. I think that's basically it… Oh, and this is in Lorelai's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I am completely out of any funny ideas for disclaimers and author's notes probably because I'm sick and running a rather high fever… Ooo… My mommy just made me soup! hehe That makes me happy! lol Oh, yeah… I don't own the show or anything associated with it.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked into Luke's that same Monday night at around 5:30. My mind was still blown away. My mother had complimented me! AND we had actually gotten along.  
  
Luke looked up as I approached. "Hey."  
  
I smiled brightly. "Hey Luke."  
  
"Where's your clone?"  
  
"Oh, damn… I must have forgot her in Hartford… I have GOT to be more careful next time…"  
  
"Haha. Very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You would. But, really, I thought that you two were gonna be 'inseparable' this week."  
  
"Yes, well, plans have changed." I smiled. "Rory met one of her college roommates today. Her name is Alexa DuGrey, she's Rory's friend, Tristan's, cousin."  
  
"You manage to make the simplest things sounds so complicated."  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
Luke ignored that comment. "So, what's Jess doing at your house?"  
  
"Oh, Rory's FINALLY throwing that crazy party that I've been begging her to throw forever. I figured that I'd just leave the house unattended cuz no one would want me around. Plus, Jess was getting along SO well with that college girl… what was her name… ooo… Bunny! And I really didn't want to see how far that would go…"  
  
Luke interrupted me. "Just stop now… You have a sick imagination…"  
  
I paid absolutely no attention to him. "And Rory invited some hot guys with motorcycles. Oooo… and she hired a clown! Because that just makes it like a horror party, cuz everyone knows how scary clowns are. AND she got a pony to come! I love ponies. Of course, I hate riding them… but they're just so cute to look at. Speaking of things that are cute to look at, have you ever seen those pictures with the adorable little babies dressed up in the cutest costumes? I was just looking at a poster of those at the mall the other day… Speaking of the mall, one of these days I am bringing you there." I finally took a deep breath.  
  
Luke was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you FINALLY finished?!"  
  
"I have more, but I'll save that for sometime that you are depriving me of coffee and use it to bribe you."  
  
"See, that won't work now, because I know your plan."  
  
I pouted. "You ruin all my fun."  
  
"It's one of the benefits of my job."  
  
"You are ruining my good mood!" I glared at him, halfway kidding.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood anyways?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nuh uh Mr.! I want my coffee first!" I continued pouting until he rolled his eyes, walked over to the coffee machine, poured me coffee, and then put the steaming cup in front of me. "Ahhh… so refreshing," I said as I took a deep sip. Luke stood in front of me, waiting for me to talk. "Fine… fine… Since you insist on interrupting my coffee drinking activities…" Luke rolled his eyes. "My mother complimented me. She actually told me that I did a good job raising Rory. She hugged me. We actually got along all day. Those are three completely earth shattering things that happened today. I can't even begin to tell you how great it was that all of those things came from her." I smiled.  
  
"Wow… are we talking about the same Emily Gilmore?"  
  
"I know… didn't I tell you how completely boggled my mind is right now?" I paused, then smiled devilishly. "Hmm… maybe she was drunk. Or even high. There really isn't any other reasonable explanation."  
  
"You think that's reasonable? No, you know what? Don't answer that." I smiled. "She said what she said because it's the truth. And she did what she did because she loves you, and you know it."  
  
"I dunno… I still think I'm right."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would. You usually do."  
  
"I do not always think I'm right! I would know too!"  
  
"Lorelai, you even think you're right about how you don't always think you're right." Luke's eyes got wide. "Oh no… It's finally happened… I've finally caught the Lorelai Syndrome."  
  
"What the hell is the Lorelai Syndrome."  
  
"It's when you talk a lot and make no sense whatsoever. And my prediction was right! You can get it from spending too much time with you!"  
  
I pouted. "You're mean." Then I brightened up. "Are you coming to Rory's going away party on Friday night?"  
  
"Are there going to be ponies?" he asked cautiously.  
  
I got excited. "Oooooooo! That's a great idea!" Then I thought of something and went back to normal. "Oh, but Rory doesn't like ponies… so I guess not."  
  
"Ok, then I'll definitely be there," Luke said, smirking.  
  
"Pony hater!"  
  
"Disease carrier!"  
  
"Coffee depriver!"  
  
"Lorelai, 'depriver' isn't even a word." He was smirking again. I hate it when he smirks.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't win."  
  
"Did that make sense?"  
  
"Yes! It made perfect sense! You just don't understand it!"  
  
Luke looked at his watch. "Are you done with your coffee yet?"  
  
"I can't believe you! You're trying to get rid of me!" I accused, pointing my finger at him.  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
I was actually kind of hurt. I looked down and interrupted him. "No, it's ok, I'm going…"  
  
I got up to leave, but Luke got my arm. I looked back at him. "I just wanted to know if you wanted more coffee because by this point you're usually on your third cup." He smiled.  
  
"Oh no! I can't get behind my normal pace!" Luke rolled his eyes. I sat back down, happily and held out my coffee mug. He took it and went to get me more coffee. "Hurry up! I have a lot of fast drinking to do."  
  
Luke looked at me. "If it were anyone else, I'd tell them to quit complaining and get it themselves, but I will not do that because that would make me a very stupid man."  
  
"You don't trust me?!" I pretended to be shocked.  
  
Luke looked me right in the eyes. "Nope. Not with coffee."  
  
"Hmm… that might be a good idea on your part." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, it is…" He gave me my coffee and I took a sip, breathing in the rich aroma. He watched me. "You are completely and utterly insane."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
I took a deep breath as Luke talked about something, I really wasn't sure what. I had coffee, Luke, and I even got a piece of pie out of him. I had missed all of them over the summer, especially Luke. Rory swore it was because we were in love with each other, and although I'd deny it for hours on end, sometimes I wondered. Sitting there with Luke, just felt so right, so complete. Well, not completely complete, obviously, because Rory wasn't there. But I felt as complete as I ever could be without Rory. Which made me glad. Luke had even promised me he'd always be there for me. I would have someone while she was gone. I wouldn't be lonely. I smiled.  
  
"…and then… Lorelai? What are you smiling about?" Luke noticed the look on my face.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking…"  
  
"Good to know you can do that…" Luke rolled his eyes and then continued with his story.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so that's it for this chapter. I'm rather proud of it. Please let me know what you think of the dialogue. I've tried to work really hard on it. Thanks guys!  
  
Oh, one question:  
  
Should Lorelai and Luke get together after Rory goes to college or before, like at Rory's going away party? I'm wondering the same thing with Rory and Tristan. Let me know what ya think! Thanks bunches! 


	8. Aspirations

Author's Note: Ok, major change: I originally posted one chapter 8, but I'm exchanging it for this one, because I hate the old one so much. It was awful and certainly not my best work and I apologize for it. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. And I absolutely promise you that this is going to be a Java Junkie and a Trory… It's just taking a little while to get into it… hehe Oh, and this is Rory's POV. It's what happens to her during the party. I don't think I'm going to do a chapter of Lorelai's POV on the party… what do you guys think?  
  
Disclaimer: As you could tell if you read the former chapter eight, I don't have half the talent needed to write for the actual show, Gilmore Girls. It's sad, I know, but I'm working hard to get over it…  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Tonight was my last night. My last night that I would be here, at home. I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but of course that wasn't really going to work.  
  
My mother walked into the room. "Hey sweets. C'mon, turn around so I can see how gorgeous you look." I obeyed and turned. A tear appeared in my mother's eye, causing a stray drop to roll down my cheek. "Oh, you look amazing." I wiped away my tear and tried to smile. For some reason, that only made things worse and I started crying. Mom held out her arms and I walked to her and clung to her as tightly as I could. She kissed the top of my head and wiped away some of my tears, as her own streamed down. "Oh, I really hope you remembered to wear water proof makeup."  
  
"I did. You?" Mom just gave me a look that said 'as if I'd forget.'  
  
I wiped her tears away and she pulled me closer for a hug. "I love you Rory."  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
We continued our hug for a few more minutes, until she pulled away, keeping her arm around my shoulders. She turned us so that we were facing the mirror. "Well, we have once again outdone ourselves," she said, referring to how we looked.  
  
"Naturally. And we will, of course, be the envy of the whole party."  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
I looked at her and pulled her into a quick hug. "C'mon… we're gonna be late."  
  
"Alright. Can't we be fashionably late?"  
  
"There's no such thing when you're the one that the party's for."  
  
"But my parents are going to be there…" Mom was whining.  
  
"Hey, you get along with Grandma now."  
  
"Yes, but it means that now I can't get incredibly drunk or get Luke incredibly drunk and then make him do completely ridiculous things."  
  
"And these circumstances were on your previous agenda?" I asked, rising my eyebrows as we walked out my bedroom door.  
  
"Well, not the part about me getting incredibly drunk… but getting Luke drunk has always been an aspiration of mine." Mom shrugged. We put on our coats and walked for the door.  
  
I looked at her skeptically as I opened the door and we walked outside. "And just how would you get Luke incredibly drunk?"  
  
"I could spike the punch."  
  
"Yes, but then poor unsuspecting people would become highly intoxicated. Plus that sounds far too much like something Jess would have done a few years ago."  
  
Mom's face became sour as we reached the car. "Ok, bad memories, don't go there."  
  
I rolled my eyes and got into the car. "Fine… but I still think that we can find a way to get Luke drunk without Grandma finding out."  
  
Now my mother's face lit up like a five year old child's that had just been told they were allowed to jump on the bed. "Oh, tell me! Tell me!" She said as she got into the car.  
  
"Wait, first you tell me what you are planning to do to the poor guy once he is drunk. Just leave out anything slutty." I smirked at the last part.  
  
"Rory!" Mom glared at me as she started driving.  
  
I tried to look innocent. "What? It's so obvious that you two are obsessed with each other… I just don't want you getting him drunk and telling him at that time that you're in love with him."  
  
Mom rolled her eyes. "I'm not in love with him. And I wouldn't do that!"  
  
I looked out the window. "Sure… Sure…"  
  
"I'm not and I wouldn't!"  
  
I didn't say anything, but smiled knowing I was torturing her.  
  
"Say something!" Mom pulled the car into the parking lot.  
  
"Well, what if we got him drunk and then made him signing a contract that said we could have all the coffee we wanted and he would never bother us about it?" I suggested with excitement as I got out of the car.  
  
Mom followed, nearly jumping up in down. "Hah! Smart girl!"  
  
"Hmm… that would probably be their reasoning for letting me into Harvard."  
  
"Nah… it's because they know that your mom is the beautiful and talented Lorelai Gilmore, so they figure that you'll live up to family tradition. Except you didn't run away and give birth at the age of sixteen."  
  
"I see… I'm sure that they were greatly disappointed by that." I said, with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, they were. But I talked to them and convinced them to let you in."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, thank you." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Anything for my baby." My mother matched, possibly even surpassed my own sarcasm.  
  
I held out my hand. "Truce?"  
  
My mother took my hand and shook it. "Truce." We hugged. "Come on! We have to go in. We have a whole bunch of people to make jealous with our magnificent beauty."  
  
We linked arms. "Hmm… magnificent… new word, I must say I'm impressed."  
  
"Thank you. I accidentally flipped open to the page that magnificent can be found on in that great big evil book that you own."  
  
"Hey, do not insult the book of knowledge and goodness."  
  
"I'll work on it."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
We walked into the party. By pure luck, the first person we saw was Luke. Mom and I looked at each other and grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh no… what are you two plotting now?" Luke walked over to us. "I don't like those looks." He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"And it's a pleasure to see you too my dear friend." Mom rolled her eyes.  
  
"Innocent, sweet me? Plot something?" I put on my innocent face once again.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "When you and your mother get together, dangerous things can happen."  
  
Mom looked at me. "Did you hear that?"  
  
I nodded vigorously. "Luke said we can cause dangerous things to happen."  
  
"That gives us power."  
  
"It does."  
  
"I like power."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yes, well attempt to use your powers for good instead of evil for the sake of us all," Luke said.  
  
"Ah, but that would ruin the fun," Mom pointed out.  
  
I nodded in agreement. Someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I spun around and was face to face with Tristan. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey!"  
  
We pulled away and Tristan looked at Mom's face and then at mine. "Wait, something's wrong here." Mom and I looked at each other confused. "I would have expected the water works to have started a long time ago."  
  
Mom and I exchanged looks and magically decided through the looks not to tell either Luke or Tristan.  
  
"Yes, well you underestimate the complete control that us Gilmores have," Mom said and I nodded.  
  
Luke looked at us. "So you already started at home."  
  
Mom and I shrugged. "SO, Tristan, you wanna dance?" I expertly changed the subject.  
  
He smirked and whispered in my ear, "I knew you always wanted me."  
  
"I'll see ya in a little bit, Mom." I said as I pulled Tristan towards the dance floor.  
  
On the way there I said to him, sarcastically, "So, you know that you've always been one of my aspirations, huh?"  
  
"Well, of course. I would think that was rather obvious." He smirked.  
  
I would have said something else, but we were on the dance floor and the music was loud. We started dancing to a fast song. There were a few more fast paced songs, and then a slow song came on. Tristan pulled me towards him, and almost automatically I wrapped my arms around him and we swayed. I was completely wrapped up in my own little world, until I saw my mom dancing with my dad. I waved and smiled, but part of me thought that maybe Mom should be dancing with Luke instead of Dad. When the song ended, I pulled away, smiling at Tristan. "I'm going to go talk to my dad, ok?"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Sure."  
  
I left Tristan and walked over to Mom and Dad. I tapped Dad on the shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
Dad spun around from his conversation with Mom and wrapped me in a huge hug. "Hi! I've missed you kiddo."  
  
"I've missed you too." I caught Mom's eye over Dad's shoulder. We smiled at each other.  
  
"How have you been?" Dad asked as we pulled away from the hug and the three of us sat down at a table.  
  
"Good. Busy, but good."  
  
"Rory and I had to spend all of Monday with my parents!" Mom said.  
  
Dad cringed. "Ouch. But I assume you've spent the rest of your time together?"  
  
"Of course," I supplied a quick answer.  
  
"So, Harvard…" Dad smiled.  
  
"Don't talk about it! I don't even want to think about it!" Mom held up her hands.  
  
"Mom, it's a going away party for me. It's only logical to think that the topic may come up," I pointed out gently.  
  
"Logic has never stopped Lorelai Gilmore in the past!" Dad laughed.  
  
Mom pouted. "You know what, I'm going to go now, while you have a good time making fun of me."  
  
She stood up, and started to walk away, but I got her arm and smiled. I didn't say anything, but she smiled back.  
  
Dad watched her go. "You're going to miss her a lot, huh Rory?"  
  
"Of course. I'm going to miss her with all my heart. But we've made lots of promises and I'm going to visit her all the time. We'll be ok, I guess." I shrugged, sadly.  
  
Dad and I had a long conversation and within the next hour I had met and greeted all of my guests. People were beginning to sit down for dinner. I sat at a table with Mom, Dad, Luke, Tristan, Lane, Henry, and Jess. We talked and laughed and had fun. About halfway through dinner, Mom, who was sitting to my left, stood up to make a toast. "I know I usually only make these at Rory's birthdays and even then I'm not great at them…" She smiled. "But Rory and I want to thank you all for coming… And…" Her face grew serious and she turned to me. "I want to wish Rory all the luck in the world. This girl is amazing, as you all know. I love her with all my heart and she is my life…" Mom was crying by this point. Tears were openly flowing down my cheeks and I took my mother's hand in mine. She looked down and smiled at me through her sadness. "She is going to go to Harvard and do awesome and fulfill all of her amazing dreams. She is extraordinary. I will miss her more than I can ever describe to you, because she is irreplaceable. So, thank you, Rory, for making my life worth living. Thank you for being so extraordinary. Thank you for being you. I love you sweetie."  
  
I didn't even hear everyone's response because I jumped up into my mother's arms and held on as tightly as I could. I was guessing that there wasn't a single dry eye in the whole place, but I just needed my mom. And she needed me. "Thank you for everything Mom. I love you," I whispered, or rather sobbed, as best as I could into Mom's ear.  
  
We stood there crying for a while, then we pulled back and pushed away each other's tears with our hands. "My makeup better not be messed up. Cuz it's all your fault!" Mom accused.  
  
"It's not my fault! It was your damn speech!" I was joking and she knew it.  
  
We got through the rest of dinner and desert and some dancing without anymore tears. Then the time came that I had to say good bye to everyone. Surprisingly, I did just fine. I said bye to Grandma and Grandpa without hardly any tears. I promised them that any time I was in town I'd visit and that I'd be at Friday night dinner at least once a month. I said good bye to Henry, who was one of my good friends, but I was fine when I said bye to him. I said bye to Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk, Michel and everyone else from the town. I was even fine when I said bye to my own father, probably because the time difference between the now and the next time I saw him wouldn't be different than before. I got through all the good byes that I had to for the night, without crying. It was the good byes that I was going to have to say tomorrow that were going to kill me. Luke, Jess, Lane, and Sookie were going to come over the house tomorrow morning at around ten to say good bye. Then Mom and I would have some time to ourselves until I had to leave at two. I tried not to think about that and distracted myself by talking to Tristan. He promised me that he'd call me as soon as he arrived at Harvard. I hugged him and he left, leaving just me and my mom standing there.  
  
"Did you have fun, babe?" Mom asked as she put an arm around me.  
  
"Of course." I smiled.  
  
"Good. It was a pretty good party, huh?" Mom smiled, proudly, because she had planned the whole thing.  
  
"It was wonderful, Mom. Thank you so much. I know how hard you must have worked."  
  
Mom waved her hand, as if to push away what I said. "You deserved it."  
  
"Yeah. So, are we gonna go home and watch some movies now? Last movie night…" I smiled sadly.  
  
"Absolutely. I already stocked the house with junk food."  
  
"And some would say that we should already be stuffed…" I smiled, mocking those people.  
  
"Yes, some would… but they obviously would be very naïve…"  
  
I nodded my head, in agreement and we got into the car. I knew that we would probably be up most of the night. It was already ten thirty. But it didn't matter. I needed Mom at that point and she needed me. It was a silent agreement between the two of us that didn't need to be discussed.  
  
~*~  
  
So, there's my new chapter eight. I personally like it MUCH better… Once again, I apologize for the old chapter eight… It really was beyond awful. So, please review this. I really want to know what you think of it. My only question for you all is do you think the next chapter should be Lorelai's POV during the party, or is it ok for me to move on? Let me know… Thanks guys. 


	9. Change

Author's Note: If you read chapter eight of this story anytime before April 19th, please, please, PLEASE go back and read it again, because it is completely and totally different. I replaced the first chapter eight with this completely different version because I just hated the old one so much. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter eight even though it was awful, because you didn't flame me and I really appreciated that. This is Lorelai's POV and I know it is rather short, but it's kind of a transition chapter. Oh, and one note: For the purpose of this story, Christopher broke up with Sherry a while back and had been dating a woman named Kirsten for about six months.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Gilmore Girls or anyone/anything associated with it. If I were to own the show, Lorelai and Luke would have gotten together a very, VERY long time ago… but we won't go there…  
  
~*~  
  
Rory and I trudged into the house after her party. It had been a strange day for me. I had something to tell Rory. Something had happened at her party and I wasn't sure how she was going to react to it.  
  
Rory looked at me in a weird way. "What's wrong Mom?"  
  
I frowned. "Yeah… I have something to tell you babe."  
  
Rory's face grew full of concern. "Are you ok?"  
  
I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Rory sat down but didn't lose the look of complete concern on her face. "You saw me dancing with your dad tonight, right?" Rory just nodded, confused. "Rory, your dad didn't want to say anything to you because he knows you've got other things to worry about and he was concerned you'd be upset for some strange reason, but he broke up with Kirsten."  
  
Rory broke out into a smile. "Thank God!"  
  
I smiled, too. "I know." Then my face grew serious. "But that's not it." Rory frowned. "He broke up with Kirsten for… well, basically for me." I cringed, waiting for a response.  
  
Rory's eyes got wide. "Wow… I mean… just wow. So you two are dating now?"  
  
I looked down. "See that's the part I need to talk to you about." I looked back into her eyes. "We danced and had a good time together. But then he told me and I was taken by complete surprise. And then he kissed me."  
  
Rory was sitting in shock. "He kissed you?!"  
  
I blushed. "Yeah… and years ago I would have been happy. I would have been really happy. But I meant what I said to him when I told him I was over him. I am. I just really didn't feel anything. I used to get butterflies in my stomach when he would kiss me… when I was in love with him. But I'm not anymore. I can't help it. I told him that it was too late for us. I've grown up and moved on and I've changed. And so has he. I just… it wouldn't work out between us and I don't think it ever will. I needed to tell you that. I mean, I don't want you to be upset…" I was going to continue, but Rory nearly jumped on me with a huge hug.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." Rory smiled.  
  
I smiled, too. "Really?! You're not disappointed in me?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Of course not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory's face grew serious. "Mom, I've gotten over the idea of you and Dad by now. It's just not going to happen and I understand. It's for the best, too. I mean, I see Dad more than I used to now, and we've always been great by ourselves. I'm glad that you've moved on, too. There are other guys, one in particular is right in front of your face."  
  
I frowned. "You're talking about Luke, aren't you?"  
  
Rory's eyes grew devilish. "Did I say Luke? NO! I'm just saying that there is someone right in front of you who loves you and I know you love him too. You just don't want to admit it. I think that he's part of the reason you are over Dad."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to let your getting involved with my love life slide just this once because you are leaving tomorrow and we haven't even started the movie yet, but no more, ok?" I was being serious, and she knew it. Rory nodded. "Good. Now then, I'll start the coffee and grab the junk food and you pick the movie and rewind it because we probably forgot to the last time we watched it."  
  
Rory saluted. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Our night went as planned, we stuffed ourselves silly and watched the movie and talked through most of it. I couldn't help being sad though. The reality of Rory leaving was definitely sinking in and I hated it.  
  
It was around two in the morning and I was lying in bed when Rory crept in and lay down next to me. I rolled over to face her. "I couldn't sleep either." Then I noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"I don't want to leave, Mom." She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her. "If I really believed that was the truth and that you would be better off staying here, I'd let you stay in a heartbeat. But this is your dream. I'm not letting you throw it away, even if I want you to stay." She just continued sobbing. "It's only four years. Then you can come back here and everything will be the same."  
  
But that was the part that was killing us. Would anything ever really be the same again? We didn't know. Change is probably one of the hardest things in the world. But it can also be one of the best.  
  
I started crying too. We lay there until we fell asleep, sobbing and clutching each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, it's really short, but it made me cry. haha The last chapter made me cry too. And the next chapter will be the worst. This story is killing me! lol Just kidding. I hope you like this. Please let me know of any suggestions you have for Rory's good byes. I'm definitely willing to hear them. Oh, and see that lovely blue button down there? Pleeeeeeease click it and review! hehe Thanks a bunch guys! 


	10. Some Things Stay The Same

Author's Note: Wow! It's been such a long time! I'm so sorry guys and I hope that anyone who was reading this will continue reading it. Basically, my life got incredibly crazy with school and softball and swimming and exams. and just everything! But I'm back now. YAY! lol Oh, and thanks for all of the great reviews! And I just want to tackle an issue that several people have asked me about: why is it such a big deal that Rory's going to college if she's only going to be about three hours away? Well, to answer that: Rory and Lorelai are used to being around each other all the time. this is a complete change in their normal schedules. And three hours can be a lot more than it seems when it's six hours round trip. Just think about the changes that would take place.  
  
Oh, and FYI. I've decided that Lane's mother is sending her to some sort of Korean University that's nearby. I have no idea if one really exists or not. but just go with it. lol Oh, and Jess is going to the University of Connecticut (aka UConn).  
  
Alright, now moving on. this is in Rory's POV. I hope you like it. And, as always, please remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the Gilmore Girls or anything associated with them, so please don't sue me. Plus, I'm still young (although I will be 14 in a week. YAY! haha) and I really don't have anything to give you.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and could see that it was obviously morning. The sun was gleaming through the windows. It was a second before I realized where I was. I was still in my mom's bed and her arms were wrapped securely around me. It reminded me of how they used to be when I crawled into her bed after nightmares when I was little.  
  
I sighed. I might have forgotten where I was, but at no time did I forget that today was the day that I was leaving behind my old life and practically starting over. It truly scared me and it truly upset me, but I couldn't help feeling excited at the same time. The fact that I already knew Alexa and knew that we would probably be really great friends was comforting. And, of course, Tristan would be there.  
  
After pulling myself away from my thoughts, I looked at the alarm clock next to Mom's bed. It read 8:00. I sighed yet again and rolled out of bed. With the change in my position, Mom woke up, but slowly.  
  
She yawned. "What time is it, Rory?"  
  
"8:00. I think I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I'm all packed, so then we can go to Luke's afterwards. That way I can say good- bye there, rather than making them come over here later," I said.  
  
Mom got up and walked over to her dresser. "Ok sweets, that sounds fine. I think I'll just shower later anyways."  
  
"Ok." I left her room and went down to mine. As I stepped inside my room I sighed for the third time that morning. Although nowhere near empty, the room lacked its former state of normalcy. I tried to shake off the effect that the differences in my room had on me and began to get ready.  
  
Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go to the diner. I walked out into the kitchen, where Mom was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine of some sort. She looked up at me. "Ready to go?"  
  
I nodded and she got up, smiled and put an arm around me.  
  
"It won't be so bad, Rory, you'll see." I knew she was talking about saying good-bye. She was aware that I already knew that Harvard wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
When we got to the diner, we found the closed sign hanging, but next to it we found an envelope hanging, addressed to us. Mom opened it and read "Meet me upstairs. -Luke." I looked at her and shrugged. She opened the door to an empty diner and looked around for a moment while I headed straight for the stairs. Mom followed closely behind me.  
  
When I opened the door to Luke's apartment I was greeted with a shock.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Lane, Sookie, Luke and Jess were all standing there looking pleased with my stunned face. I whirled around and looked at my mom who was smiling. "You knew about this!" I accused her.  
  
She tried to pull off an innocent look. "Of course not!"  
  
Luke's voice came from behind me. "Liar."  
  
"But. I mean. why?!" I asked as I walked in.  
  
"We had fun at your big party and we thought you did too, but we wanted to do something special just from us," Sookie answered.  
  
"And my mom actually let me come!" Lane said with great excitement.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Really. You didn't have to," I said, blushing.  
  
Jess shrugged. "We wanted to."  
  
I smiled.  
  
Mom, who was now standing next to me, was fidgeting like a little girl. "All right, as much as I hate to break up this little love fest, where's the coffee?! I'm currently going through withdrawal"  
  
I'm happy to say that Mom got her coffee and survived and so did I. The party was great. It had everything that I was going to miss most in Stars Hollow: Mom, Luke, Lane, Jess, Sookie and Luke's coffee. I never wanted it to be over. I didn't want to leave. But all good things must come to an end sooner or later. It was eventually time for Mom and me to go home. Besides that, Luke and Jess had to finally open the diner and Sookie had to get to the inn and Lane had to get home before her mother sent out a search party.  
  
Sookie came up to me. "I have to go honey. The inn needs me."  
  
I grew sad. "I'm going to miss you, Sookie."  
  
She gave me a hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. You call me if you're not getting good food, understand?" She kissed the top of my head and pulled away.  
  
I nodded. "I'll come and visit all the time. I promise."  
  
She smiled. "I know you will, angel. I know you will." Her eyes teared up and she waved good-bye and left quickly.  
  
"Rory! I'm going to miss you so much!" Lane practically threw herself on top of me and I had to try hard not to laugh. But, boy, was I going to miss my best friend.  
  
"I'll miss you too! So much! But remember, we have the telephone schedule worked out. So we'll talk at least every two days." I tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"No, it's not. But it's something."  
  
"I'm going to be all alone without you." Lane was crying now.  
  
"No, don't cry! You're making me cry!" Tears streamed down my face.  
  
We hugged each other and held on for a long time. Then Lane pulled away and walked backwards to the door. "Bye Rory."  
  
I sobbed. "Bye Lane." And she left.  
  
I kept crying and my mom gave me a hug. It did help a little, but nothing could have made me feel better at that particular moment.  
  
Luke and Jess stood there awkwardly for a moment, but I dried my eyes and tried to smile. "Thanks for everything, you guys."  
  
Jess walked over and hugged me. I remembered a time long ago when I had a crush on him. The thought made me smile because now he was one of my best friends and I liked it much better that way. "I'll miss you, Rory."  
  
"I'll miss you too Jess. You'll do great at UConn." I was still proud of him for getting accepted there and I knew he was too.  
  
"And you will do great, as usual, in fulfilling your dreams." I smiled and so did he. He turned to Luke. "I'm going to open now, okay?"  
  
Luke nodded then walked over and wrapped me in a bear hug as Jess left. He made me feel safe. "If you need anything at all, don't you hesitate to call me. I mean it. Anything."  
  
"Thank you, Luke. Not just for that and not just for today, but for everything you've done for Mom and me. Just thank you." He blushed slightly and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I would miss my fatherly protector and coffee supplier.  
  
Mom, Luke and I walked down to the diner. Mom and I each got another cup of coffee and I said good-bye one final time. And then we left.  
  
As we left the diner, I felt like I left a part of me with it. And, yet, I smiled, knowing that if I had left something behind, it would still be there every time I returned. Stars Hollow helped to make me what I was. The diner, my house, the inn, and of course all of the people. they were all such a part of me. I was leaving behind part of me in each of those places and with each person. But I knew that every time I returned home, that part of me would be waiting, along with the people I had known my whole life, the people that truly cared. That fact was enough to keep me smiling. And when my mom looked at me and saw me smiling, she smiled too. That was just another way of her saying that she would always support me. What I felt, she felt and the other way around.  
  
What I learned in my own strange way, is that some things will always change, but others will always be the same. You can always count on them. That's what home is. That's what Mom is.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, even though this is entirely different from what I had originally planned, I am ending the fic right here. However, I will write a sequel picking up exactly where this left off if you all review! Like I said though, you must review if you want a sequel. Otherwise I will never know and there will be no sequel! lol Oh, and I know that because I'm ending this here. I have yet to get to the Java Junkie and Trory good stuff, but I promise that if you all want a sequel, you can count on it there (along with, of course, the normal Gilmore good stuff).  
  
I also want to take this opportunity to once again thank all of you who have reviewed along the way and also my friend Margaret. She has been editing some of the chapters for me and giving me feedback and I truly appreciate it. IF you all want a sequel (remember to tell me by reviewing!!!) it will be a joint fic with Margaret and myself writing. 


End file.
